The Lost Friend
by Twifictions
Summary: Lorsqu'une forte amitié nous est arrachée, il est compliqué d'y faire face. Avec toi, je me suis faite une raison, je ne te reverrai jamais … Edward m'en voulait et je le lui reprochai mais je regrettai de plus en plus cette amitié qui nous liait par le passé …
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! :) J'ai réécris les premiers chapitres avec une histoire qui tiens plus ou moins la route, maintenant je sais dans quelle direction je vais ;) Comme je l'ai dit dans la note sur l'ancienne fic, je vais y aller à mon rythme pour la publication et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé et à celles qui seront de nouveau à mes côtés pour la renaissance de cette fic 3 Maintenant je vais juste me taire et vous laisser (re)découvrir !

Prologue

 _J'étais assise au sol avec ma robe étalée autour de moi, à regarder les autres enfants jouer, quand il s'approcha et s'assit à mes côtés. Je tournais ma tête dans sa direction et me retrouva face à de vifs yeux verts et un petit sourire timide._

 _\- Toi aussi t'es toute seule ? me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

 _\- Oui, répondis-je timidement._

 _\- Je suis nouveau, mon papa et ma maman ont voulu qu'on vienne habiter ici mais je ne connais personne ... soupira-t-il._

 _\- Moi j'ai trois ans et c'est ma première année, je n'ai_ _pas d'amis non plus, avouais-je._

 _\- Ah oui ? C'est ma dernière année, j'ai cinq ans. On peut être amis si tu veux ? Proposa-t-il._

 _On resta silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux, puis il prit ma petite main dans la sienne. Sans dire un seul mot, on sut alors qu'on serait de très, très bon amis, si ce n'est les meilleurs._

J'étais nostaligue de cette époque, de cette amitié qu'on partageait tous les deux. Jamais je ne remplacerai mon amitié avec Edward et Alice, soyons clair, mais ce n'était plus pareil maintenant. Nos chemins s'étaient séparés pour je ne sais quelle raison et j'avais du mal à le comme j'ai dû supporter ton départ et notre amitié disparue ...


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre ! :D J'ai gardé l'idée globale du début de l'histoire mais autrement j'ai tout réécris. Comme vous le remarquerez si vous vous souvenez de l'ancien début, j'ai supprimé beaucoup de choses inutiles. Dans tous les cas j'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça valait le coup :)

Et encore merci à celles qui m'encouragent !

Chapitre 1

Bella tu m'exaspères .. soupira Alice, arrivant vers moi.

\- Alice, je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, je m'habille comme j'en ai envie c'est clair ? M'agaçais-je.

\- N'empêche que tu pourrais mettre des jupes de temps en temps ou .. je ne sais pas moi, des talons par exemple, ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Mon jeans et mes converses me conviennent parfaitement, et ils sont très confortables. Même si, visiblement, tu n'accordes pas beaucoup d'importance à ce critère là, répliquais-je regardant fixement ses escarpins de dix centimètres.

\- Je me soucierai du confort une fois passé mes cinquante-cinq ans , déclara-t-elle.

Voilà Alice, mon lutin de meilleure amie. Je vous jure cette fille m'épuisait, malgré sa petite taille, elle savait être aussi agaçante qu'un moustique qui vous agresse en pleine nuit. Si si, à ce point là, mais je ne l'aimais pas moins pour autant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ton obsession pour la dernière paire de Jimmy Choo à la mode d'ici là, la taquina-t-il, se plantant derrière elle.

Lui, c'était Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alice, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner. Je pourrais en dire de même en ce qui me concerne, sauf que ce petit emmerdeur de mes deux ne me taquinait pas, il cherchait clairement à me provoquer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Cela dit elle n'a pas tort, tu pourrais faire un effort Isabella, tes haillons abîment ma rétine, se plaignit-il.

\- Moi c'est ta tronche de cake qui m'abîme les yeux, tu vois nous sommes tous les deux dans une situation contraignante, autant ne pas souffrir inutilement. Évitons-nous, c'est préférable, rétorquais-je

\- Voyons Izzy, pourquoi tu te mens comme ça ? Toi et moi savons très bien que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. J'ai une belle gueule, je le sais et tu as toujours pris soin de me le rappeler, affirma-t-il avec arrogance.

\- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Izzy ! Et ton égo est tellement surdimensionné que ça m'étonne que tu tiennes encore debout tant ça doit être lourd à porter un amour de soi aussi intense ! Me moquais-je.

\- Je le vis très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, mes muscles si joliment sculptés m'aident à gérer la situation , se vanta-t-il.

Inutile de discuter plus longtemps avec cet abruti prétentieux !

Je lui jetai un regard noir avant de faire demi-tour et de me diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment laissant Alice seule avec son imbécile de frère. Malheureusement j'avais oublié que Crétin-fini et moi partagions le même cours, j'eus donc droit à sa désagréable présence derrière moi pendant le trajet jusqu'à la salle, puis durant les deux premières heures de la journée. J'étais d'ailleurs en train de rêvasser lorsque je sentis deux mains dans mon dos dégrafer rapidement mon soutien-gorge par-dessus mon t-shirt. Je me retournai vivement vers le coupable, prête à lui dire ma façon de penser lorsque le prof m'interrompit.

Un problème Mlle Swan ? , me défia-t-il de répondre.

Comme si j'allais me laisser faire sans rien dire ! Cet abruti de Cullen essayait de me mettre dans l'embarras ? Qui s'y frotte s'y pique mon pote !

Moi aucun Mr Berty, mais Edward a l'air d'avoir découvert le concept du soutien-gorge et il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie d'essayer une nouvelle expérience, faut dire que, le pauvre, ça ne lui est encore jamais arrivé... le ridiculisais-je, sur le ton de la confidence.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui en chuchotant et en pouffant.

Tu vas me le payer sale garce, marmonna Edward derrière moi.

\- Quand tu veux mon grand , le défiais-je.

Sur ce, nous finîmes le cours dans le silence le plus complet.

Je rejoignis ensuite Alice à notre cours d'histoire auquel je ne pouvais participer, que je le souhaite ou non car, même deux heures à peine après l'avoir quittée, Alice avait _toujours_ quelque chose à dire. Ai-je oublié de préciser qu'Alice était inépuisable ?

On devrait faire une soirée entre filles ce soir, Rose, Angela, toi et moi, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Pas ce soir Alice, je suis crevée, soupirais-je.

\- Oh allez Bella, on est jeune il faut en profiter ! Puis on est vendredi, tu auras tout un week-end pour te reposer ! Insista-t-elle. Je haussais un sourcil en la regardant dubitativement.

\- Bon d'accord je nous ai peut-être organisé une journée shopping, mais ce sera une journée de détente tu verras, argumenta-t-elle.

Laissez moi rire, une journée shopping avec Alice n'était _jamais_ , au grand _jamais_ , une journée détente ! Mes pieds pouvaient en témoigner ..

\- Bon écoute, répondis-je, tu n'as qu'à organiser ta soirée avec Rose et Angie, puis je te dirai si je vous rejoins ou pas.

\- Je te connais trop bien Bella, quelque chose me dit que tu ne viendras pas, bouda-t-elle comme une gamine de cinq ans.

\- On verra bien Ali, je ne te promets rien ,dis-je en haussant les épaules.

X-X-X-X

Il était enfin l'heure du déjeuner lorsque je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria du lycée, accompagnée d'Alice et Jasper, son petit copain. Oui, ça paraît incroyable mais Alice avait trouvé quelqu'un capable de la supporter - je veux dire, en dehors de sa famille et de moi-même qui étais condamnée à l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive depuis notre pacte de sororité il y a sept ans de ça autrement dit un bon bout de temps. Bref, je m'égare. Jasper était, à première vue, quelqu'un de discret et de très calme mais quand on le connaissait mieux, il était très enjoué, ce qui pouvait expliquer sa relation avec Alice tout compte fait.

Arrivés sur place, nous fîmes la queue pour payer nos repas et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table où étaient déjà nos amis. Rosalie, la soeur jumelle de Jasper, était une magnifique blonde, conçue pour faire fantasmer n'importe quel mec. Autrement dit, une vraie bombe. Elle était dotée d'une poitrine généreuse, de jambes interminables, d'une connaissance de la mécanique quasi-parfaite et d'un caractère de feu, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos pour Emmett, mon cousin de quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles et d'amour, qui s'efforçait de garder les autres hommes loin de sa petite-amie. Ben et Angela, bien qu'arrivés beaucoup plus tard, étaient eux aussi de bons amis sur qui on pouvait toujours compter, ils s'étaient bien trouvés tous les deux, aussi calme l'un que l'autre. J'étais sur le point de les saluer quand je sentis quelqu'un me bousculer et renverser son soda sur moi.

Oops ...

Evidemment Crétin-fini en était à l'origine et affichait un sourire fier, accompagné de toute sa clique, autrement dit Tanya-je suis-une allumeuse-et-je-le-revendique-Denali, Lauren-je-n'ai-aucune-personnalité-Mallory, Jane-je-n'aime-personne-à-part-moi-même-Volturi, Mike-je-suis-un-pot-de-colle-Newton et Tyler-je-suis-un-gros-bouffon-Crowley. La haine monta en moi, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Je pris la première chose qui me tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence, mon plat de lasagnes , et lui écrasa sur la tête.

Oops .. souris-je en haussant les épaules, d'un air faussement contrit.

-Crois moi, tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça, me lança-t-il.

-Quoi t'aimes pas ? Remarque tu dois trouver ça un peu amer non ? Le narguais-je.

-C'est pas terrible .. mais dans deux secondes je l'aurai digérer ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il prit le plat de Rose et me l'envoya sur la poitrine, tachant mon chemisier blanc.

Hey mon repas du con ! S'enflamma-t-elle.

\- T'inquiète pas blondasse, ça ne va pas te faire de mal de perdre les kilos que t'as en trop ! Intervînt Tanya en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce-que t'as dit ?! C'est MOI que tu traîtes de blondasse ?! Je suis peut-être blonde effectivement, mais MOI je ne suis pas une décolorée qui ne m'assume pas et qui n'a rien dans la tête ! Alors avise toi de me parler, de m'approcher ou de respirer à moins de cinq mètres de moi et je t'assure que je t'arrache ta perruque, les flotteurs en plastique qui te servent de seins et la graisse que TU as en trop mais que tu te fais liposucer, c'est clair ?! Et crois-moi, c'est un conseil parce que je le ferai et avec grand plaisir ! , explosa Rose, en prenant un plat au hasard sur la table, avant de lui jeter au visage et de lui administrer une gifle magistrale.

Et c'est là que tout dérapa ...

Bataille générale ! , cria Emmett avec son sourire enfantin.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La nourriture vola dans tous les sens à travers le réfectoire, tout le monde s'en jetant dessus pendant que mon abruti de cousin, qui avait déclenché ce bazar, essayait d'attraper la nourriture au vol. Bon, je reconnais qu'il n'avait fait qu'étendre le conflit qu'Edward et moi avions initié, mais n'empêche que s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé , le proviseur ne serait pas intervenu.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ici ?! Qui est responsable de tout ce bazar ? , demanda-t-il.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers Edward et moi, nous dénonçant implicitement.

Swan, Cullen, dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Et merde ...

X-X-X-X

J'espère que t'es content ! Grognais-je

\- Crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi de devoir servir à bouffer à des gens que je ne connais pas ! Rétorqua-t-il

\- Je te signale que c'est quand même de ta faute alors tes jérémiades, tu peux te les garder , soufflais-je agacée.

Le proviseur avait décidé de nous faire porter volontaires pour travailler dans une association afin de nous apprendre la valeur des choses et nous montrer qu'il était mal de jouer avec la nourriture quand d'autres n'en ont pas pour se nourrir selon ses dires. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis d'accord sur le principe et servir à manger à des gens dans le besoin ne me dérangeais pas, mais passer mes vendredis soir et mes samedis avec Cullen ne m'enchantaient pas du tout. La prédiction d'Alice selon laquelle je ne participerai pas à sa petite soirée s'était avérée vraie, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle pensait.

 **Flashback:**

 _Swan, Cullen, dans mon bureau immédiatement !_

 _Nous nous exécutâmes, suivit du proviseur qui était très remonté. Il nous fit entrer puis s'assit sur son fauteuil en cuir marron qui semblait ne pas avoir était changé depuis la création de ce lycée._

 _Il resta là, à nous regarder tour à tour, attendant sûrement que l'un de nous deux daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche._

 _Vous comptez me raconter ce qui s'est passé ou bien je dois deviner ? nous interrogea t- il avec son air sévère et sérieux._

 _Pourtant aucun de nous ne répondit à sa question. Voyant que Mr. Green commençait à s'impatientait, je pris la parole._

 _Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que nous n'y sommes pour rien en ce qui concerne le chaos à la cafétéria, le conflit ne concernait qu'Edward et moi, puis d'autres élèves s'en sont mélés, commençais-je. J'étais sur le point de m'installer à table avec mes amis comme tous les jours lorsqu'Edward a volontairement renversé son soda sur moi.._

 _\- C'était un accident ! m'interrompit-il._

 _Oh l'enfoiré ! Il voulait la jouer comme ça ? On pouvait être deux à mentir!_

 _Ah oui ? Tout comme c'était un accident lorsque Tanya a voulu frapper Rosalie ? Celle-ci a été obligée de la gifler pour se défendre et éviter le coup, ajoutais-je à l'attention du proviseur._

 _\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! C'est elle qui lui a jeté son plat dessus ! Et puis toute cette histoire c'est de ta faute, si tu ne m'avais pas jeté tes lasagnes au visage on en serait pas là !_

 _\- Dit celui qui m'a aspergé de soda le premier, rétorquais-je sarcastiquement._

 _\- Elle m'a humilié devant tout le monde ! Se plaignit-il auprès de Mr. Green_ _ **.**_

 _\- Ça suffit ! Je me contrefiche de vos histoires personnelles ! lui répondit-il._

 _Alors pourquoi tu nous demandes des explications du con ! Grr_

 _Il est clair que toute cette histoire tourne autour de la nourriture pour laquelle vous n'avez aucun respect, reprit-il. Il est temps pour vous, jeunes gens, d'apprendre la valeur des choses et qu'il est donc mal de jouer avec la nourriture quand d'autres n'en ont pas pour se nourrir ! Vous allez vous porter bénévoles pour une association quatre heures dans la semaine, deux heures le vendredi soir et deux autres le samedi matin dès six heures trente._

 _\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Edward_

 _\- Vous avez très bien entendu Mr. Cullen, ils ont besoin de bras supplémentaires pour recevoir les livraisons et elles se font très tôt pour que tout soit prêt à l'arrivée des personnes dans le besoin. Ah oui j'oubliais, vous commencez ce soir, finit-il sur un grand sourire._

 _\- Ça ne va pas être possible monsieur, j'ai entraînement de basket le vendredi soir, se réjouit Edward de pouvoir échapper à sa punition._

 _\- Vous mettrez donc votre énergie à profit de l'association. C_ _ela est, et restera comme_ _ça,_ _que_ _ça_ _vous plaise ou non, et ne tentez pas d'y_ _éc_ _happer une seule heure, je me tiendrais au courant et si j'apprends que vous n'y êtes pas all_ _é ça_ _ira mal pour vous et vos dossiers respectifs._ _Où que vous deviez aller vous avez désormais plus intéressant à faire, termina-t-il. Vous pouvez disposer, et ne soyez pas en retard en cours, rajouta-t-il mettant fin à la conversation._

 **Fin du Flashback**

X-X-X-X

Les cours étaient enfin terminés mais malheureusement pas ma journée. Je devais me rendre à l'association d'ici une demi-heure, soit tout juste le temps de poser mes affaires de cours chez moi et de m'y rendre. Je me demandais sincèrement si Edward serait là, le basket était très important pour lui, ça lui permettait de se défouler. De plus, le coach Smith n'acceptait pas que ses joueurs loupent l'entraînement, il était obsédé par la victoire de son équipe avec le match qui approchait. Je sortis de mes pensées en apercevant l'entrée du petit établissement. Comme je le pensais, la voiture d'Edward n'était pas là. Je descendis de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers l'accueil pour me présenter, on m'expliqua ce que je devais faire et je me mis au travail.

Un quart d'heure plus tard alors que j'ouvrais la troisième barquette de poisson pour servir un vieil homme, Edward débarqua à la suite de Carmen, la gérante. Elle lui désigna du doigt le buffet à côté du mien où il devait s'occuper de servir l'accompagnement dont je me chargeais en son absence. Il se placa donc à mes côtés en soupirant fortement.

\- Tiens, t'es là toi, lançais-je sèchement.

\- Le cas contraire t'aurait fait bien trop plaisir, répliqua-t-il un peu ailleurs.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette - sans mauvais jeu de mot- je laissai tomber. Ben ouais quoi, s'il n'était pas assez en forme pour contre-attaquer c'était pas drôle ! Nous continuâmes à travailler sans s'adresser la parole. Malgré le peu d'enthousiasme dont nous avions fait preuve cet après-midi, la compagnie de ces personnes était agréable en cette fin de semaine. Renée et Charlie, mes parents, n'étaient pas encore au courant pour ma sanction et encore moins de la raison de celle-ci. Mon père étant shérif de la ville, comptait sur moi pour donner l'exemple en quelque sorte, il était très souvent au poste, s'absentant parfois plusieurs jours pour les besoins d'une affaire mais c'était un père aimant qui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour nous rendre heureuses, ma mère et moi.

Une fois notre service terminé, c'est-à-dire à vingt heures trente, j'étais exténuée et ne rêvais que de regagner mon lit sans passer par la case dîner, tellement l'odeur du poisson qui recouvrait à présent mes vêtements m'avait écoeuré. Edward était reparti d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'il était arrivé même s'il avait eu l'air de passer un bon moment finalement. Il avait passé sa soirée à m'ignorer plutôt que de me provoquer à tout bout de champ comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, à peine la porte passée que mes parents me sautèrent dessus pour savoir où j'étais. Après leur avoir expliqué rapidement la situation, ils me réprimandèrent pour la forme et me laissèrent me coucher afin d'être d'attaque pour la dure matinée qui m'attendait le lendemain.

Alors ? Des avis ? Des remarques ? Réplique et/ou moment préféré ? Je vous laisse le faire savoir en review ! Bisous à tous ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous ! Pour ce deuxième chapitre on continue de découvrir le type de relation qu'entretiennent Edward et Bella ;) En tout cas merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 1 et pour vos encouragements ça me motive beaucoup ! En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise également :)

Laura: Merci :) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Savoir que tu suis toujours ce que je fais me fais très plaisir, encore merci ;)

Chapter 2

Bip Bip ... Bip Bip ..

Arggh putain de réveil ! Quelle heure il était d'ailleurs ? 5h40 ? Ohh beaucoup, beaucoup, trop tôt pour un samedi matin ! Ou même n'importe quel autre jour de la semaine .. Maudite association et maudit Mr. Green ! Satané Cullen surtout ! Oui oui, j'étais persuadée que cet abruti était la progéniture de Satan lui-même, c'était pas possible autrement ! C'est vrai quoi, après tout, à chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait un truc de mauvais il y était pour quelque chose.

Après m'être levée, douchée et préparée, je partis en direction de l'association. Durant le trajet, je pensais à toutes les façons d'embêter Edward pendant ces deux longues heures de travail. En même temps, on dit bien qu'il faut joindre l'utile à l'agréable non ? Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de route, je pris la liberté de me garer à la seule place de parking se trouvant devant l'établissement. Tant pis pour Cullen, il n'avait qu'à arriver plus tôt ! De toute façon, il y avait un parking public à vingt-cinq minutes à pied d'ici, ça lui fera pas de mal de bouger son cul pour une fois et puis c'était pas non plus la mer à boire ! Moi, de mauvaise foi ? Du tout.

Je tirais le frein à main et descendis de la voiture avant de chercher le double de la clef que Carmen avait dit nous laisser dans la gouttière au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. C'est là que s'est posé mon problème. Je détestais l'admettre mais .. oui bon voilà, j'étais trop petite. Je vous vois venir, on ne se moque pas ! Je jetai un regard circulaire sur le perron, cherchant un quelconque objet sur lequel je pourrais grimper afin d'atteindre cette foutue gouttière. Ne voyant rien pouvant m'aider je me mis à sauter comme le ferait un kangourou hyperactif, tendant ridiculement le bras à m'en déboiter l'épaule. Cela dura bien une bonne dizaine de minutes - non je n'exagère pas ! - avant de voir un bras au-dessus du mien attraper avec aisance l'objet de ma convoitise. Evidemment il avait fallu que ce soit Edward qui soit témoin de mon humiliation totale ... Foutu karma ! Pff de toute façon il n'avait pas de mérite puisqu'il était basketteur, donc par définition il était grand ! Oui, j'ai ma propre définition du basketteur.

"C'est pour ça que tu te tortilles comme si une souris s'était infiltrée dans ta culotte ? Sourit-il narquoisement, faisant balancer le trousseau de clefs autour de son doigt.

\- Aha. Aha. J'intériorise tellement c'est drôle, me renfrognais-je, lui arrachant la clef des mains.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier. Au fait, je peux savoir qui t'a donné le droit de t'octroyer la place de parking juste devant ?

\- Je me suis auto-accordée ce privilège, répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde, ouvrant enfin la porte avant de me diriger vers la réception où nous attendait la job-list.

\- Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, à cause de toi j'ai dû me taper la grande montée en sprint sous la pluie, râla-t-il, me suivant.

\- Et .. ? Je suis censée m'en préoccuper ? Je suis désolée mais comme tu l'as si bien dit hier, tes muscles si joliment sculptés t'aident à gérer la situation non ? Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, premier arrivé premier servi, le narguais-je.

\- Ouais, je saurais m'en souvenir la prochaine fois ".

Une fois devant le comptoir, nous vîmes que Carmen nous avait laissé un petit mot.

 _Coucou les jeunes !_

 _J'ai cru comprendre hier que vous n'étiez pas ici de gaieté de coeur. J'ai donc décidé de vous mettre tous les deux en compétition, à profit de l'association bien évidemment. Afin de vous motiver un peu, une récompense sera attribuée à celui qui aura accompli le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement son travail à la fin de son service ce matin._

 _PS: Vous trouverez ci-joint votre job-list respective. Bon travail !_

 _Carmen._

Edward et moi avions tous deux immédiatement réagit au mot magique. _Récompense_. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une chose: une réduction d'heure de travail ! À cette constatation mutuelle, on se précipita dans la salle principale, se bousculant au passage pour entrer le premier par la petite porte.

"Bouge de là microbe ! Grogna-t-il, me poussant sur le côté.

\- Alors là tu rêves mon pote ! Répliquais-je tirant sur son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer, ce qui, bien entendu ne marcha pas. Alors je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête. Je sautai sur son dos et lui tirai les cheveux, son point faible.

\- Aaaoutch mais t'es folle ! Lâches-moi tout de suite, tu vas me décoiffer ! Beugla-t-il, se tournant dans tous les sens pour essayer de me faire tomber.

\- Jamais ! Puis c'est pas comme si tu étais déjà coiffé en arrivant ici ! Protestais-je, m'accrochant plus fortement autour de son cou face à ses tentatives de me déloger.

\- Arrrrgghh tu m'étrangles abrutie ! S'époumona-t-il

\- Et alors, je rendrais service à la planète en l'allégeant de ton horrible existence ! Raillais-je, desserrant tout de même ma prise. Après tout je n'avais pas envie de terminer en prison à cause de lui. De plus, l'orange ne m'allait absolument pas au teint. Je décidais par conséquent de le lâcher. Il reprit son souffle et se tourna brusquement vers moi.

Tu sais que t'es cinglée comme fille ?! Haleta-t-il, les yeux equarquillés.

\- Il paraît ouais ", haussais-je les épaules.

On se mit finalement au travail, chacun accomplissant les tâches demandées. Nous devions commencer par réceptionner la livraison de fruits et légumes du producteur de la ville voisine et les ranger dans la réserve. Alors qu'Edward partit avec les premières cagettes, le conducteur sortit du camion pour me faire signer le bon. C'est là que me vînt mon idée. Le jeune homme était à peine plus âgé que moi et très musclé, voire trop à mon goût mais pour la tâche que j'allais lui attribuer ça irait très bien. Même si Edward était bien bâti - bien que ça m'écorchait la gorge de le reconnaître- ce mec pouvait faire mon travail en moins de deux et prendre de l'avance sur Edward.

Après avoir signé ce fichu bon, je me dirigeais vers l'arrière du camion avant de soulever une première cagette, feignant ainsi de me blesser le bras.

"Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Se soucia-t-il

\- J'ai dû me froisser l'épaule en faisant un faux mouvement, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à amener le reste à l'intérieur s'il vous plaît ? Minaudais-je

\- Pas de soucis, avec plaisir princesse ! ", souria-t-il charmeur.

BINGO ! Haha prend toi ça dans les dents Cullen !

Quand Edward s'aperçut de mon manège, il se contenta de secouer la tête et de rouler les yeux, avant de poursuivre son travail.

Une fois le livreur parti, je devais passer le balai pendant qu'Edward déballait les cagettes de fruits et légumes, le frais ayant été livré la veille. Cependant, lorsque j'eus fini, cet imbécile heureux prit un malin plaisir à salir le sol en jetant les filets et les étiquettes derrière mon passage.

"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là ? Demandais-je brusquement.

\- Moi ? À rien", répondit-il avec son sourire hypocrite.

 _Ouais c'est ça prend moi pour une conne !_

Je détournais mon attention de Crétin-fini pour continuer mon balayage quand ça me sauta aux yeux.

 _Oh le petit con ! Il voulait me ralentir dans mon travail et avoir la récompense ? Il allait devoir s'accrocher le petit gars !_

 _Oui bon d'accord, j'ai triché la première mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Lui il me met des bâtons dans les roues alors que moi je n'ai fais que trouver un moyen d'accélérer mon travail !_

Sur ce, je fis comme si de rien n'était, attendant le moment idéal pour me venger. Alors que le sol venait de finir de sécher après qu'Edward ait passé la serpillère et que je redescendais les chaises des tables, l'un des pieds renversa "malencontreusement" le seau d'eau désormais sale, réduisant à néant tout son travail. Trop bête !

"Haaannnn, avoue, tu l'as fait exprès ! Vocifera-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est pas moi, c'est la chaise qui a tapé dans ton seau ! Nuançais-je, pointant du doigt ladite chaise.

\- Ah bah oui, suis-je bête ?! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? C'est tellement évident ! Ironisa-t-il. La chaise a décidé toute seule d'aller s'encastrer dans le seau, histoire de se marrer un peu.

\- Peut-être bien, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as jamais vu La Nuit au Musée * ?

\- Ouais c'est ça, et tu serais le pharaon Ahkmenrah** je suppose ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Possible. Mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être toi et dans ce cas-là tu serais responsable de ce qui vient d'arriver, ripostais-je, fière de ma conclusion.

\- En temps normal j'aurai dit que ma théorie -qui consiste à dire que la Miss Catastrophe que tu es, a encore frappé- s'est avérée vraie, mais étant donné les circonstances, je dirai que t'es juste une garce sournoise", conclut-il.

Je détestais le reconnaitre, mais il m'avait soufflée. Il continua son travail, me laissant pantoise, cherchant quelque chose à répliquer. Aaargh il m'énerve ce mec ! Ça ne se finira pas comme ça, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Alors qu'il épongeait de nouveau le sol je cherchais un moyen de me venger de sa réplique désobligeante. Devais-je pousser le vice en pourrissant le carrelage encore une fois ? Et comment ! Il allait péter un câble .. mais je jubilais d'avance ! Et non, je n'ai pas la mentalité d'une gamine de cinq ans, c'est pas vrai !

Je m'occupais de nettoyer les vitres, attendant que le sol soit parfaitement propre avant d'agir. Ben quoi, soit on fait les choses bien, soit on ne les fait pas. Une fois mon travail accompli, je m'éclipsai dans les cuisines et retirai les fruits pourris ou abîmés par le voyage afin de les jeter, ainsi que tous les aliments désormais périmés dans le réfrigérateur. La poubelle remplie de déchets, je me dirigeai vers le container qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Alors que je passais à travers la salle principale, j'attendis qu'Edward lève les yeux sur moi pour vider le sac-poubelle un peu partout par terre, observant sa réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ses yeux, plissés en deux fentes, m'auraient à coup sûr tué instantanément s'ils avaient pu, tellement la rage bouillonnait en lui.

"Alors là, morveuse, tu peux faire une croix sur le peu de compassion et de retenue que j'avais à ton égard ! Fulmina-t-il, pointant son doigt dans ma direction.

\- Je peux savoir de quelle compassion tu parles au juste ? Raillais-je

\- Du fait que tu sois une fille, et que par conséquent tu es plus faible que moi ! Affirma-t-il comme le crétin qu'il était.

\- C'est quoi ce commentaire macho, voire sexiste ?! Si je veux je peux te broyer les couilles en moins de temps qu'il t'en faudrait pour comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive, le menaçais-je.

\- Eh il va se calmer le petit chaton enragé ! Je sais que toucher mes attributs masculins fait partie de tes fantasmes les plus fous mais tu n'auras jamais la chance d'y parvenir, plastronna-t-il.

\- Rien que le fait que tu puisses penser que tu m'attires prouve à quel point ton ego prédomine sur tout le reste, y compris ton sens rationnel des choses, ricanais-je.

\- Oh Swan, tu me blesses dans mon amour-propre, je crois bien que je vais me mettre à pleurer ..." feignit-il, portant ses mains contre son torse.

Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel et d'entreprendre ma dernière tâche qui consistait à nettoyer les tables sur lesquelles allaient manger les " clients", comme on les appelait ici.

"De plus, reprit-il dans sa pathétique lamentation, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'inspire tant de haine. Regarde à quoi tout cela mène, se désola-t-il faussement désignant les ordures devant lui.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ? Demandais-je, ennuyée, continuant de frotter la table.

\- Presque", répondit-il levant un doigt devant lui, me signalant d'attendre.

Sur ce, il ramassa la boîte d'oeufs périmés devant lui et en éclata deux sur la vitre fraîchement nettoyée par mes soins.

"Voilà, là j'ai fini, se réjouit-il, un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

\- Bon ok on égalise, admis-je, me redressant. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai appris à travers ces batailles ? Le questionnais-je, me rapprochant doucement de lui, ce qui me valut un regard plein d'interrogation face à mon petit manège.

\- Non, quoi ? Déglutit-il alors que j'étais près de lui, ma main courant le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main.

\- C'est que tu seras toujours un bleu face à moi dans ce domaine-là !" Terminais-je en récupérant un oeuf dans la boîte qu'il tenait ouverte, avant de le lui écraser sur la tête et de m'esclaffer.

Je cessai instantanément de rire lorsque je sentis l'oeuf s'écraser et dégouliner lentement dans mes cheveux.

"Ou pas" se moqua Edward.

C'est le moment que choisit Carmen pour arriver. Son sourire se fana aussitôt qu'elle vit l'état de la salle, inutile de dire qu'elle n'était pas très contente ...

"Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Euh ... ", tentais-je d'expliquer, avant que l'oeuf que j'avais sur la tête glisse sur le carrelage à mes pieds, au milieu du tas d'ordures alimentaires.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir très bien compris la leçon concernant le fait de jouer avec la nourriture ! Nous sermonna-t-elle.

\- Mais ce sont des aliments périmés de toute façon, se justifia Edward comme un gamin de trois ans face à sa maman.

\- Désolée Carmen, ne t'inquiètes pas on va nettoyer tout ça, m'excusais-je tout de même.

\- Et bien c'est ce que vous étiez supposé faire et voilà comment je retrouve la salle. Crois-moi vous en avez assez fait, allez vous rincer avec le tuyau d'arrosage à l'extérieur", nous ordonna-t-elle pointant la porte du doigt.

Nous partîmes donc à l'arrière du bâtiment où se trouvait le tuyau pour se débarrasser des restes d'oeuf dans nos cheveux.

"Franchement Swan t'abuses, c'est carrément dégueulasse, se plaignit Edward.

\- Arrête de faire le bébé et réjouit toi plutôt que Carmen soit arrivée avant que je mette ma main dans ta gueule d'ange, grognais-je. En plus, tu devrais me remercier, l'oeuf rend les cheveux plus souples et plus brillants, rajoutais-je.

\- Mes cheveux vont très bien, ils t'en remercient, affirma-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Si j'étais une spécialiste du cheveu je te conseillerais un masque à base de jaune d'oeuf, ça hydrate et répare les cheveux abîmés", lui recommandais-je pour l'embêter.

Parce que oui, entre Edward et ses cheveux c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Lorsqu'il était petit, une bonne femme a eu le malheur de lui dire qu'il avait de magnifiques cheveux et que s'il en prenait grand soin il ferait des ravages, depuis Monsieur est obsédé par sa santé capillaire.

"Ouais sauf qu'à ce que je sache tu n'en es pas une, alors garde tes conseils pour toi et tes pointes fourchues ", se vexa-t-il.

Eh, mes pointes n'étaient pas fourchues ! ... Non mais attendez, je rêve ? Est-ce qu'il était sérieusement en train de bouder ? Mon Dieu ... Un vrai gamin de trois ans je vous dis !

Pour le sortir de son mutisme, je dirigeai le pistolet d'arrosage dans sa direction, éclaboussant son visage et ses précieux cheveux. Cependant il l'arracha le pistolet des mains et le retourna contre moi, me trempant de la tête aux pieds.

"Arrgh ! Je suis toute mouillée ! Hurlais-je.

\- That's what she said ***, railla-t-il, haussant ses sourcils.

Je lui jetai un regard furieux avant de gifler son bras.

"Oh toi ferme là !", bougonnais-je, ce qui le fit rire davantage.

Carmen apparut soudainement à nos côtés, un grand sourire collé au visage et toute colère disparut.

"Alors voilà les jeunes, je viens d'avoir une idée brillante ! Se réjouit-elle. J'ai pu voir qu'entre vous deux c'était pas l'amour fou et que vous aviez l'air d'avoir un penchant pour la compétition. J'ai donc décidé de vous confronter, mais cette fois-ci en dehors de l'établissement puisqu'apparemment être enfermés tous les deux dans une même pièce ça ne vous réussit pas. Voilà votre objectif: vous devez récolter un maximum de fonds pour l'association tout au long de la semaine, jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez vendredi soir. Celui qui aura récolté la plus grosse somme, gagnera la récompense ! Termina-t-elle, fière de sa trouvaille.

\- Haha, tu vas mordre la poussière Cullen ! M'exclamais-je, excitée.

\- Alors là, tu vois ça m'étonnerais ! Je vais ramener tellement de fric que je pourrais me rouler à poil dedans ", rétorqua-t-il, arrogant.

 _Hum ... Intéressant .._

 _Hé ho ! *claquement de doigt* On se reprend là !_

"On verra bien ça, répliquais-je sûre de moi.

\- Compte sur moi ! Conclut-il.

Oh non mec ... je ne compte que sur moi à ce jeu là.

Bonne chance, et que je le meilleur gagne !

* La Nuit au Musée est une comédie sortie en 2006. L'histoire se déroule dans un musée où les expositions ( statues, objets ... ) s'animent la nuit.

** Le pharaon Ahkmenra est une des expositions/ un des personnages qui cache la tablette responsable de l'animation de toutes les oeuvres.

*** That's what she said (= C'est ce qu'elle a dit) : réplique signifiant que la phrase prononcée précédemment contient une connotation sexuelle.

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Ça vous a plu ? Si oui, moment et/ou réplique favorite ? Dans le cas contraire, remarques ? Quoi que vous ayez à dire je vous laisse l'indiquer en review ! Bisous à tous et à bientôt ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord merci pour vos avis, vos commentaires et vos compliments ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et même si on dirait pas au vu du temps que je met à poster mais c'est très motivant ! De temps à autres je me les relis tranquillement et ça me regonfle d'inspiration :) Ah oui ! Certes de manière générale je met quand même un certain moment pour poster la suite mais pour le coup, c'est parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avance alors j'essais d'équilibrer le temps d'attente entre les chapitres ;)

Ah et une dernière chose que j'ai oublié de faire dans les chapitres précédents (honte à moi) et pas des moindres, je remercie ma super beta **red blood apple** pour sa correction et pour la jolie personne qu'elle est.

Voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 3 (qui est un peu plus long que les précédents) !

Chapitre 3

"Alors, comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Me demanda la lilliputienne qui me servait de meilleure amie.

\- Pour l'instant je la joue soft, j'attends de voir comment se débrouille ton frère et au moment venue j'aviserai, expliquais-je en chargeant mon camion de cartons.

\- Et sinon, c'est quoi tout ça ? Pointa-t-elle du doigt le chargement.

\- C'est pour ma première récolte, il y a des boissons et des gâteaux. Je vais aller m'installer près du parking où il y a le marché, ça attirera sûrement du monde. Tu saurais pas ce qu'a prévu de faire ton frère par hasard ? Enquêtais-je.

\- Hum .. je crois que lorsqu'il est rentré de l'assoc' il a juste pris une douche puis il est reparti directement faire du porte-à-porte, réfléchit-elle.

\- Tu veux dire que pendant que je faisais mes petits gâteaux, Monsieur a déjà commencé sa tournée depuis deux heures ?! M'affolais-je.

\- A ta place je ne m'inquièterais pas trop. Tu connais les vieux du coin, ils lâcheraient même pas un penny pour leurs propres petits-enfants alors ..., déplora-t-elle.

\- T'exagère ils sont pas si rad- , réfutais-je avant de m'interrompre. Ah si. T'as raison ils sont vraiment comme ça ! " Me réjouis-je, face aux peu de chances de Cullen de ramener quoi que ce soit.

Soudainement enthousiaste, je grimpais avec Alice dans ma camionnette et me dirigeais vers le marché de la bourgade de Forks.

Une fois sur place, on mit en place le stand avec les boissons et les petits gâteaux, ce qui marcha du tonnerre auprès des anciens de la ville qui n'étaient intéressés à cet âge-là que par la nourriture, la télévision et le marché du samedi.

Après avoir fait plus de deux cents dollars de vente en une heure et demie, on s'apprêtait à remballer Alice et moi lorsque j'aperçus Edward qui ne faisait pas _du tout_ sa quête auprès des radines petites vieilles de Forks, non. Au lieu de ça, Crétin-fini charmait les pimbêches écervelées qui traînaient dans le coin, dans l'unique but de récolter de l'argent sans se fouler. Et ça avait l'air de marcher non de Dieu ! Deux autres filles venaient de déposer un billet de vingt dollars chacune tandis que moi je vendais une boisson et un petit gâteau que je m'étais fait chier à faire, seulement dix dollars !

" Alice, garde-moi le stand deux minutes, je reviens. Lui intimais-je.

\- Eh tu vas où ? " L'entendis-je crier derrière moi.

Je lui fis signe de ne pas s'en préoccuper et me dirigeais vers Edward.

" Hé Cullen ! " L'interpellais-je.

Au son de ma voix il releva instantanément la tête, comme dépité par ma présence.

 _Ouais ben on est deux dans ce cas-là mon pote !_

" Tiens Swan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-il faussement.

\- Je te retourne la question, répliquais-je sèchement.

\- Je pensais que c'était évident, je fais ma récolte, répondit-il nonchalant.

\- Comme tu peux le voir la place est déjà prise, alors je te prierai de bien vouloir dégager ta grosse tête du secteur merci bien, m'impatientais-je.

\- Voyons Izzy, il y a assez de place pour deux, fit-il remarquer.

\- Pour deux oui, mais certainement pas pour _nous_ deux, nuançais-je. Il est hors de question que tu marches sur mes plates-bandes Cullen, c'est clair ?! Et encore une fois, ne m'appelle pas Izzy bon sang !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passes Swanny, t'as peur que je sois meilleur que toi ? Me défia-t-il en ricanant, ignorant mon commentaire.

\- Dans tes rêves peut-être, ripostais-je. Si j'étais toi, je ferais moins le malin tu risques de tomber de haut, le prévins-je.

\- Laisse-moi rire, ricana-t-il. Enfin bref, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des demoiselles à charmer et du fric à ramasser, sur ce ... " sourit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Arrgh je hais ce type !

 _Toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ..._

Toi la ferme, je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Je me retournai et marchai vivement en direction de mon stand abandonné au soin d'Alice qui me fixait les yeux froncés, signe qu'elle essayait de deviner ce que nous nous étions dit Edward et moi.

"Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Alors ton frère est un crétin ! Claquais-je.

\- Ça je le sais depuis le jour où cet imbécile a offert la robe que je convoitais à cette garce de Brenda Wright pour son anniversaire ..., grommela-t-elle.

\- Alice il va falloir que tu t'en remettes, on avait douze ans à l'époque, pouffais-je, me détendant instantanément.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte Bella ?! Brenda Wright, genre ma pire ennemie de tous les temps ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que c'était Maria Perez ta pire ennemie de tous les temps, relevais-je, me moquant légèrement.

\- Brenda et Maria ne forment qu'une seule et même personne, ces deux pestes ont essayé de me voler mon Jazzy, t'y crois, toi ?! Et mon abruti de frère qui lui achète cette robe c'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! Cracha-t-elle.

\- Techniquement, c'est ta mère qui l'a payé ..., tentais-je de l'apaiser.

\- Ça revient au même, c'est lui qui l'a choisi alors que je lui parlais de cette robe depuis des semaines ! S'outra-t-elle. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de gagner cette compétition et de l'humilier autant que je l'étais quand Brenda s'est pavané avec MA robe ! On va même s'y mettre tout de suite. " Se réjouit-elle.

Nous terminâmes donc la vente de tous nos gâteaux et remballions le stand, avant d'aller à la rencontre des habitants présents sur le marché pour leur présenter la cause défendue et les appeler au don. Une fois la fin de journée arrivée, nous rentrâmes chacune chez nous en nous promettant de réfléchir à d'autres activités pour récolter les fonds nécessaires qui nous permettraient non seulement d'aider l'association mais aussi d'écraser royalement Pastèque-Man alias Edward Cullen.

X-X-X-X-X

Le lendemain, nous étions parties Alice et moi en direction de Seattle à la recherche de nouvelles idées pour la récolte. Alice, étant Alice, en a bien évidemment profité pour faire son shopping hebdomadaire tandis que de mon côté je m'efforçais de repérer les boutiques qui pourraient m'inspirer et potentiellement faire un geste pour l'association. C'est ainsi que l'idée m'était venue. Puisque les anciens de Forks n'étaient pas enclins à déverser quoi que ce soit, j'allais jouer sur le même tableau que Cullen: les lycéens. Soyons honnêtes, quelle était la seule chose qui réunissait les mecs et les filles de ce lycée ? Oui, le sport exactement ! Les gars pour la passion du ballon et les pimbêches, la passion des muscles des sportifs, jouer les groupies c'est bien leur truc. Après cette révélation de génie -car oui, je suis un génie- j'attrapai la main d'Alice et nous dirigeai vers toutes les boutiques d'objets personnalisables afin de trouver un commerçant acceptant de nous faire l'immense faveur de bien vouloir nous imprimer des maillots de basket au nom des joueurs du lycée. Suite à de nombreux refus - ce à quoi je m'attendais très sincèrement- nous eûmes le bonheur de tomber sur plusieurs petits commerces qui acceptèrent de nous en faire à petites quantités chacun. De retour sur Port Angeles on eut même la chance de rentrer dans le plus modeste des magasins qui fut cependant le plus généreux puisqu'il nous fit également don d'objets divers supplémentaires; comme quoi ce n'est pas toujours les plus grandes enseignes qui donnent le plus.

Je me retrouvai donc en ce lundi midi à prendre mon repas debout devant le stand que j'avais organisé. Je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt fière de moi; j'avais commencé ma vente dès le matin sur le parking du lycée puis à chaque intercours quelqu'un m'abordait pour m'acheter un maillot ou un quelconque objet au nom d'un des joueurs. Je m'étais donc réinstallée à mon stand à l'heure du déjeuner pour poursuivre mes ventes qui s'écoulaient plutôt bien. Evidemment toutes les greluches s'étaient jetées sur les maillots au nom d'Edward puisqu'il était le meneur de l'équipe et que par conséquent il était le plus convoité des joueurs; même les mecs du lycée s'intéressant un tant soit peu au basket achetaient les accessoires. Cependant ma bonne humeur se dissipa très vite quand la grosse tête de Cullen et de ses sous-fifres qu'il appelait amis entra dans mon champ de vision, de l'autre côté du parking près de la pelouse où se reposaient les lycéens qui profitaient du soleil persistant ces derniers jours. Il me fallut bien cinq minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il proposait sur son stand avant que je ne lise ce qui était écrit en gros sur une pancarte à ses pieds. Doux Jésus ... sa connerie et sa vanité n'avaient aucune limite. Monsieur faisait payer cinq dollars le ticket pour participer à une loterie qui durerait deux jours où le numéro gagnant remporterait le privilège de partager un diner avec sa Seigneurie Edward Cullen ... pfff. Vous pensez bien que la file d'attente devant le stand se composait de toutes les filles du lycée, que ce soit celles qui avaient l'habitude de lui courir après ou celles qui pensaient n'avoir aucune chance de passer un moment en tête à tête avec Edward en temps normal. Même si le fait que ce petit merdeux cherchait à me faire de l'ombre si ardemment me faisait royalement chier, je devais reconnaître que c'était assez rusé de sa part et qu'au final ça ne me desservait pas comme il l'aurait probablement souhaité puisqu'après avoir retiré leur ticket les filles étaient sur leur petit nuage et étaient gonflées d'espoir, les poussant ainsi à s'extasier sur mes objets et maillots au nom d'Edward, tout bénef' pour moi ! Je sortis de mes pensées quand, sentant son regard sur moi, Edward me fit un petit signe de la main avec son putain de sourire arrogant. Je ne savais ni comment ni pourquoi mais ce type avait le don de m'énerver juste en posant ses yeux sur moi ! Lorsqu'un groupe de filles s'arrêta à mon stand après avoir acheté leur ticket je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer de décrédibiliser mon adversaire auprès de la gente féminine de ce lycée.

"Salut, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Il te resterait des maillots de Cullen ? Demanda celle qui semblait être la bergère du troupeau de moutons.

\- Pas assez pour vous toutes mais oui, dis-je sortant lesdits maillots. J'ai vu que vous aviez pris un ticket pour la loterie, désignais-je Edward de la tête.

\- Ouii ! C'est tellement une bonne idée qu'il a eu, n'importe quelle fille voudrait d'un diner avec ce Dieu vivant, soupira-t-elle.

 _Bla bla bla ... Pathétique_.

\- Si j'étais vous je me méfierais, j'ai entendu dire qu'une fois il avait invité une fille à diner après un ciné et qu'il l'avait planté en plein milieu du resto, la laissant rentrer à pied jusqu'ici ", racontais-je.

Oui bon ... il était possible que je sois la fille en question, et alors ? Elles n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Edward et moi étions allés au ciné un soir voir un film qui durait deux heures et demie, à la séance de dix-neuf heures trente. Après ça il m'avait invité au restaurant puis vers vingt-deux heures trente, son téléphone avait sonné et il était sorti précipitamment de table en plein milieu du repas à peine une demi-heure après être arrivés, prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Je veux dire, qui avait soudainement quelque chose d'important à faire aussi tard alors qu'il était en train de manger tranquillement ?! Il s'était à peine excusé et m'avait planté à notre table, finissant mon repas toute seule et devant théoriquement rentrer à pied jusqu'à Forks car dans une petite ville comme Port Angeles les stations de taxis étaient fermées à partir de vingt-deux heures. J'aurais pu appeler mon père mais il était de service ce soir-là et je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir à faire à Rosalie ou Alice qui n'auraient fait que me poser des questions, ou encore à Emmett qui aurait proposé d'avoir "une discussion" avec Edward. Alors j'étais rentrée tranquillement à pied sur le bord de la route - c'était relativement peu risqué dans un patelin comme Forks- ce qui m'avais permit de réfléchir à cette situation et de calmer mes nerfs contre l'abruti avec qui j'avais passé ma soirée. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, j'avais dû finalement me résigner à appeler Jasper - certainement le plus calme d'entre nous- puisqu'il était tout bonnement impossible de rejoindre Forks à pied étant donné que nous mettions déjà une heure en voiture.

Je repris mes esprits lorsque la fille me posa une question que je n'avais pas comprise.

"Pardon ?

\- Je te demandais si tu savais qui était cette fille, reprit-elle.

\- Non, c'est une amie qui m'a raconté ça, mentis-je haussant les épaules.

\- Cette fille devait sûrement être un gros thon et chiante à mourir, rit-elle avec ses dindes de copines.

\- Oui certainement", murmurais-je entre mes dents, essayant de contrôler ma colère.

La journée passa à toute vitesse, Edward et moi passions notre temps à surveiller les activités et les ventes de l'autre, et je devais dire qu'il s'en sortait bien le con ! Mais j'allais tout de même écraser cette vermine. Nous prolongeâmes chacun notre stand jusqu'au lendemain, le temps d'écouler nos stocks.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais le soleil brillait sur Forks et réchauffait considérablement l'air le rendant étouffant, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose pour tous les habitants: c'était l'occasion idéale pour se rendre à la plage de la Push. J'avais pensé dans un premier temps à profiter moi aussi de ce jour rare mais je ne pouvais me résigner à perdre une journée pour poursuivre ma récolte de fonds, je voulais battre Edward coûte que coûte. Puis je me suis dit qu'il était possible de joindre l'utile à l'agréable puisque de toute façon tout le monde serait à la plage ce qui en ferait donc l'endroit le plus favorable pour trouver des gens à aborder. Grâce aux bonnes relations de mes parents avec le voisinage et les commerçants du coin je trouvai rapidement une pharmacienne adorable qui accepta de me donner deux cartons de crèmes solaires après m'avoir retenue une bonne demi-heure pour m'expliquer à quel point j'étais sage et réservée quand j'étais enfant. Oui, j'y avais droit à chaque fois qu'elle me croisait, mais elle n'en restait pas moins gentille et généreuse. J'avais choisi la crème solaire comme produit car personne n'en avait ici étant donné le climat habituel de la ville, j'en profiterai donc pour en vendre sur le sable à tous les gens qui ressentiront très vite le besoin de s'en appliquer d'autant plus que les habitants avaient tous la peau très claire et un manque évident de mélanine.

Je garai mon camion à l'entrée du parking de la Push, le parking lui-même étant complet comme je m'y attendais. Je sortis mes deux cartons de la plateforme et glissai quelques tubes de crème dans mon sac même si je ne pouvais évidemment pas tout rentrer dedans. Etant mercredi, la plupart des gens avaient profité de la journée pour prendre le soleil et la plage était bondée de monde pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je commençais par un premier côté de la plage où se concentraient principalement les mères de famille avec leurs enfants puisque le côté opposé comptait beaucoup plus de rochers dangereux, où se trouvait la quasi-totalité de mon lycée. Les mères inquiètes pour leurs gosses étaient mes meilleures clientes puisqu'elles n'hésitaient pas une seconde à m'acheter mes tubes pour badigeonner leurs enfants de crème par cette chaleur. Alors que j'avais fini la première partie de la plage, je me dirigeai vers l'autre côté où j'aperçus évidemment tous mes amis. Heureusement Rose et Alice me proposèrent de nous répartir tous les tubes pour aller plus vite afin que je puisse moi aussi me détendre au soleil, tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper jouaient comme des gamins dans l'eau. Alors que je passais entre les serviettes de plage, je ne fus pas surprise de croiser Edward avec sa bande qui se servait de ma vente de crème solaire pour faire son propre business en proposant aux jolies filles de leur passer de la crème dans le dos avec une petite prestation de massage pour pas cher. Evidemment je bouillais car depuis le début, le Duc-de-mon-cul Cullen n'avait fait que profiter de ses atouts physiques et n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour ramasser du fric.

Puis je me dis soudain qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que je ne puisse pas jouer cette carte-là moi aussi. Alors c'est ce que je fis, j'appelais Rose et Alice pour leur faire part de mes intentions, les entraînant sur le parking où j'avais décidé d'organiser un car-wash. Evidemment je n'avais pas prévu de le faire à la façon de toutes ces filles que l'on pouvait voir dans les clips vidéo avec leurs gestes suggestifs et en collant plus leurs nichons sur le pare-brise que ce qu'elles lavaient réellement la voiture mais nous essayions tout de même d'être quelque peu sexy pour attirer la gente masculine principalement, cela dit avec Alice et Rose à mes côtés je ne me faisais pas de soucis. Après s'être procuré le nécessaire, avoir enfilé un short et un haut de maillot nous commençâmes à nous promouvoir auprès des hommes sur la plage à qui nous proposions un nettoyage de voiture pour un prix relativement bas. Une fois notre recrutement de clients effectué nous vîmes les premiers mecs du lycée faire leur apparition.

"Alors mes demoiselles, vous faites des car-wash maintenant ? Nous aborda Dean, charmeur.

\- C'est pour une association, précisais-je.

\- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il me reluquant de la tête aux pieds. Vous pouvez vous occuper de ma caisse ?

\- Bien sûr ! Se réjouit Alice. Ce sera avec plaisir ", flirta-t-elle.

Bien qu'elle était en couple et qu'elle aimait Jasper comme une dingue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plaire à d'autres hommes que son copain, ce qui énervait particulièrement Jasper qui était actuellement en train de la fusiller du regard.

"Oui on s'occupe de tout ça, vous pouvez retourner sur la plage vous détendre, proposais-je même si je savais très bien qu'ils ne s'en iraient pas.

\- Je suis parfaitement détendu, sourit-il, je pense que je vais rester et attendre ici", finit-il sur un clin d'oeil.

On se mit alors au boulot et je me sentis vraiment chanceuse d'avoir des amies comme les miennes. Nous faisions notre maximum pour être charmeuses sans être vulgaires, mais nous ne devions pas oublier que l'objectif premier était de laver les voitures ce qui pouvait être assez fatigant quand nous atteignâmes notre huitième client. Notre petit business fonctionnait plutôt bien puisque plusieurs immatriculations étaient sur la liste d'attente, cependant les hommes assistaient à chaque nettoyage en attendant leur tour. Au bout de la onzième nous étions épuisées par la chaleur.

"Les filles j'en peux plus j'ai mal aux bras, couina Alice.

\- Oui bah on est toutes dans le même cas alors tais-toi et frotte, grogna Rosalie.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Bella, toi et tes idées saugrenues, se plaint Alice une nouvelle fois.

\- Eh je te rappelle que t'étais partante et plutôt assez déterminée à ce que je batte ton frère alors si t'es plus de la partie t'es libre de partir ", répliquais-je sèchement fatiguée de l'entendre geindre.

En relevant la tête je vis que mon ton l'avait vexé et je m'en voulu un peu.

" Ecoute, je suis désolée Ali, mais là on est toutes claquées et la chaleur à tendance à nous monter facilement à la tête, alors t'entendre te lamenter toutes les cinques secondes ça nous aide pas tellement à tenir le coup, m'excusais-je.

\- Non ça va, je comprends, t'inquiètes, répondit-elle retrouvant instantanément son sourire.

\- Hé les filles j'ai une idée ! " S'excita Rose.

 _Oh non ..._

Après ça, Rose avait ramené sa voiture près de l'endroit où nous lavions celle des clients- qui étaient parfois des clientes- pour mettre un peu de musique afin de nous remotiver, ce qui marcha du tonnerre. Nous chantions et nous tortillions au rythme de la musique quand soudain _la_ chanson retentit. Still Of The Night de Whitesnake [NA: Je recommande de mettre le début de la chanson, histoire de mieux percevoir l'état d'esprit de la scène qui va suivre x) ] Et à ce moment-là, on perdit Rose. Elle lâcha son éponge jaune qui s'écrasa au sol, prit le premier seau et jeta l'eau savonneuse sur la voiture avant de prendre le second et de le renverser au-dessus de sa tête. Ensuite elle fit une chose à laquelle on ne s'attendit pas; elle prit de l'élan et se jeta littéralement la tête la première sur le capot. Cependant la voiture étant savonnée tout comme Rose l'était, elle glissa plus que prévu et finit sa course le cul par terre. Elle se releva comme si de rien n'était et commença soudainement à se déhancher. Elle se servit de son haut de bikini et de ses fesses pour frotter la voiture, exactement comme les filles des clips vidéo dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Elle se trémoussait sur la voiture avant de ramasser son éponge et de frotter sensuellement la voiture. Je pense que vous avez certainement besoin d'une explication à ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. Rosalie Hale était la plus grande fan du monde de Cameron Diaz et prétendait être sa fille spirituelle, elle connaissait toutes les répliques de chaque scène de tous ses films et ne souhaitait rien de plus que de pouvoir être, je cite " aussi bien gaulé et sexy que cette femme là " quand elle atteindra le même âge qu'elle. Vous vous demandez sûrement quel est le lien avec la situation. Cette chanson était tout simplement dans la scène de car-wash de Cameron Diaz [NA: Que vous pouvez regarder sur Youtube pour mieux visualiser ce qui est en train de se produire ^-^] dans le film Bad Teacher et Rose était actuellement en train de faire une reconstitution de la scène en question; sauf son vol plané sur le capot qui restait inexplicable ... à moins qu'elle n'ait essayé de reproduire celui de Cameron mais dans ce cas-là l'effet n'était pas le même. Elle en était presque à la fin de son show lorsqu'Emmett sortit de nulle part et la fit descendre de la voiture visiblement très en colère, personne n'osa protester même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à certains. Suite à cette petite apartée, Jasper et Alice décidèrent de s'en aller aussi me laissant finir ma liste de clients toute seule. J'en étais à ma dernière et dix-huitième voiture quand Edward vînt me voir.

" Alors, tes copines t'ont lâché ? Sourit-il.

\- Elles sont déjà sympa de m'avoir aidé jusque-là, et je pourrais en dire de même pour les toutous qui te servent d'amis, ils ne sont plus là non plus, répondis-je continuant de frotter cette putain de voiture.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour gagner cette compétition contrairement à toi, me nargua-t-il.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Cinglais-je. Je te signale que tes pseudos amis t'ont autant aidé que ce que l'ont fait Rosalie et Alice.

\- Mouais si tu le dis, en attendant si elles n'avaient pas été là, tu n'aurais pas attiré grand monde pour ton car-wash, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir offensée de ce que tu viens d'insinuer ou me sentir honorer de ne pas attirer les connards dans ton genre, ironisais-je

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, ricana-t-il.

\- Non il y a mon poing dans ta gueule aussi, alors la ramène pas, objectais-je.

\- Bon je vois que Madame a soit, prit un coup de chaleur soit, est en période de règles alors, je vais vous laisser toi et ton mauvais caractère, renchérit-il avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ouais c'est ça casses-toi ... ", marmonnais-je

Lorsque la dernière voiture fut rendue à son conducteur, je repris mon camion et me dirigeais chez moi, exténuée. En arrivant je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: m'échouer sur mon lit et ne pas en ressortir avant au moins une dizaine d'années. Cependant lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer ma mère sortit de la cuisine, particulièrement souriante.

" Coucou ma chérie, comment a été ta journée ? M'accueillit-elle en m'embrassant.

\- Chaude et éreintante, répondis-je mollement. Que me vaut cet incroyable sourire ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

\- Oh rien de particulier, mais ton père n'est pas de service ce soir alors ça fait du bien de l'avoir pour diner de temps en temps ", se réjouit-elle.

Mes parents n'étaient pas les plus démonstratifs au monde l'un avec l'autre mais on pouvait sentir et lire dans leurs yeux à quel point ils s'aimaient. Je renonçai donc à mes plans d'hibernation et aidai ma mère avec le repas qu'elle s'était donnée du mal à faire, puisque j'avais décidé de profiter de la soirée avec mon père qui n'était pas souvent disponible à cause de son travail. Une fois mon père rentré, nous passâmes à table et discutâmes tranquillement de choses et d'autres appréciant simplement d'être ensemble. Je ne tardais cependant pas à aller me coucher, menaçant de m'endormir dans mon assiette à tout moment.

X-X-X-X-X

Le lendemain au lycée se déroulait la journée de la déclaration organisée par mes soins. En effet, le lundi j'avais demandé à Angela- qui était la présidente du journal du lycée- si elle voulait bien publier un article pour moi dans lequel j'annonçais l'événement et expliquais le concept de cette journée. Cela consistait simplement à déclarer anonymement ou non à la personne de notre choix qu'elle nous plaisait en lui offrant une des roses que je vendais au profit de l'association encore une fois. Bah oui qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je ne perds jamais de vue mes objectifs ! C'était également ce jour-là qu'Edward devait procéder au tirage au sort de sa loterie. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs étonnamment pas vu faire quoi que ce soit pour récolter de l'argent depuis la veille alors qu'il s'agissait d'un combat permanent entre nous deux ! Oui bon j'extrapole un peu. Tout de même je trouvais ça étrange de sa part puisqu'Edward était certes un compétiteur hors pair, mais avant tout un incroyable mauvais perdant. Ce qui me fit, je devais le reconnaître, douter de ma position dans cette bataille. Avait-il ramassé tant d'argent qu'il n'avait même plus à en récolter davantage ? Je réfutai cette idée en redoublant d'ardeur pour ma vente de roses.

Malgré les intérêts qu'il y avait derrière l'organisation de cette journée je devais dire que ce n'était pas trop mal comme idée. Certains mecs la jouaient cool en prétendant être sûrs d'eux, d'autres filles prenaient leur courage à deux mains et se déclaraient à leur béguin du moment tandis que les moins confiants se contentaient de déposer une rose anonymement dans le casier de la personne convoitée. Ah et tout ça sans oublier les meilleures amies éternellement célibataires qui s'offraient mutuellement une rose pour se réconforter et montrer à tout le monde qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'un mec. Contre toute attente, je reçus deux roses anonymement dans mon casier. Enfin trois si on comptait celle de Dean qui était devenu soudainement intéressé depuis hier, enfin passons. J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la journée était déjà terminée.

Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Nous allions enfin connaître le grand gagnant de cette rude compétition après les cours. La matinée passa relativement vite jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Nous étions donc tous réunis à notre table attitrée à discuter comme nous le faisions habituellement.

" Hé les gars, les vacances c'est la semaine prochaine, faudra qu'on se fasse une méga fiesta avec des tonnes de nourriture à volonté ! S'extasia Emmett.

\- Et du shopping ! Rajouta Alice, tapant dans ses mains.

\- Ou un spa aussi ? Suggéra Rose.

\- Pourquoi on irait pas simplement au cinéma ? Se lamenta Jasper.

\- On pourrait aller marcher c'est bon pour la santé ", avança Angela

Tout le monde à la table se tut et fixa Angela comme si elle avait dit une énormité absurde, ce qui en était une pour nous. Puis la conversation reprit d'un coup, ignorant sa proposition. On se mit finalement d'accord sur le fait que nous avions le temps en deux semaines de faire plaisir à chacun de nous. A la sonnerie, nous nous rendions Jasper, Rose et moi à nos deux heures de littérature tandis qu'Emmett et Alice avaient une heure de Français suivie d'une autre de biologie. Ce fut les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie, la semaine m'avait totalement lessivé. Allez courage Bella, encore une heure de psycho et t'as fini ! Je me dirigeai vers mon dernier cours de la semaine et m'installai près d'Angela. Voyant que le professeur n'arrivait pas, tout le monde commença à s'agiter à la perspective qu'il puisse être absent mais il déboula à toute vitesse dans la salle, brisant le brouhaha qui s'était installé.

" Bonjour bonjour ! Excusez-moi pour ce léger contretemps mais il était nécessaire que je finalise ce projet auquel je pense depuis quelques semaines. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous proposer de vous glisser dans la peau de siamois ! Je ne parle bien évidemment pas du chat ici, mais bel et bien des personnes ", introduit-il riant de sa propre blague.

"Vous allez travailler sur ce projet par binôme sur une durée de trois semaines, ce qui impliquera votre période de vacances et vous m'en voyait désolé", continua-t-il semblant en réalité ne pas s'en soucier.

" Le projet consiste à vivre dans les conditions de vie de vrais siamois avec votre partenaire. Vous devrez constamment être l'un à côté de l'autre et ne vous éloignez sous aucun prétexte. Pour ce faire, voici des menottes que vous aurez l'obligation de porter afin de réellement comprendre la situation. Les clés seront confiées à une tierce personne du cercle familial dans lequel vous allez vivre puisqu'il sera par conséquent nécessaire que l'un des deux aille loger chez son partenaire. Je veux que vous soyez confronté à la vie telle qu'elle est pour ces personnes dans des situations quotidiennes aussi banales qu'une douche, une balade en voiture ou pour dormir, ce qui vous permettra de maitriser votre sujet pour le devoir qui aura lieu à la rentrée. Des questions ? " Finit-il.

Une chose était sûre, nous étions tous abasourdis. Lorsque chacun se fit à l'idée de vivre un truc aussi fou ( oui parce que ce prof n'avait concrètement pas toute sa tête), tout le monde s'agita pour trouver son binôme. En ce qui nous concernait Angela et moi, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous concerter pour savoir que nous nous mettions ensemble. Du moins, c'est ce que nous avions prévu ...

" Ne commencez pas à vous agiter et à piapiater inutilement j'ai déjà formé les groupes. Vous pouvez venir les consulter par petits groupes de personnes ... " Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que nous nous étions déjà tous levé pour examiner cette foutue liste !

Scott ...

Smith ...

Stanley ...

Ah Swan !

Je suivis du doigt le long de la ligne au bout de laquelle se trouvait le nom de mon partenaire.

... Cullen.

C'est pas possible ! C'est sûr et certain j'avais dû être une pourriture dans une vie antérieure et le karma me le faisait payer maintenant ...

Trois semaines de vie siamoise avec Edward alors qu'on ne pouvait pas se fréquenter trois minutes sans se taper dessus ?

Et ben ça promet !

Des pronostics ? À votre avis qui va gagner cette compétition ? Les paris sont ouverts ! :D Et cette expérience de taré ... vous pensez qu'ils vont en ressortir vivant ? x) Comme d'hab, laissez en review vos avis, commentaires ou remarques et votre moment ou réplique préférée ! Bisous à tous ;)


End file.
